My love, My love, My love
by nowthisislivin
Summary: First Fanfic. Will contain explicit content eventually, but I will let you know in the beginning of the chapter if there will be any. Primarily Stef/Lena - the kids will take some part but not much. The story starts off with Stef and Lena discussing baby news, & will continue with the trials and tribulations that are thrown at them in the process of it all. R&R, please!


Rain. That's all I hear. Rain. I close my eyes and take in the translucent sounds around me. The sweet smell of vanilla transposes the air, blanketing me in a warm, comforting aroma. I breathe in, and slowly breathe out. Goosebumps form across my skin as I start to think of my beautiful, blonde, bright eyed lover.

_Mmmm, Stef._

The rain stops.

_Ughm._

This iPhone App is not working at making me dream off with it's pretend sound effects. The ceiling was starting to look rather boring from staring at it for too long. I grab the remote and decide to surf channels.

My eyes glance over at the clock.

4:30 P.M.

She should be home soon. I start chewing on my lower lip, a habit I formed since before I could remember. The lock clicks and the door opens. "Hey you." She walks through the door. Her aviator sunglasses covering her gorgeous green eyes, all her paperwork cradled in her arms and her phone in hand.

"Well work was quite the adventure today. They expect me to do my job like I'm getting paid a doctor's salary. Ha!" she groaned as she grabbed for her blue coffee mug, pouring some of the dark black liquid into the mug that I had brewed thirty minutes before she arrived. Stef loved her coffee, even at 4:45 in the evening.

Her uniform still looking as unbelievable sexy as ever on her. Regardless of how bulky she _thought_ it made her look, _I _thought it fit her in all the right places.

"But anyways, enough about me, how are you my love? Have a good day, yes?"

Stefs eyes fixated on me as she drank from her mug, sipping it cautiously so she wouldn't burn her mouth.

I watched her lips come together as she sipped.

_Shoot. Focus Lena, focus. Stefs' trying to talk to you._

"Well, yeah, for the most part. Nice that the school was closed today for a change."  
Stef smirked. "Well it's a holiday my love, of course you wouldn't have school."

_I keep forgetting today is Memorial Day._

"So how come you didn't get it off then, Miss serve and protect?"

Stef raised an eyebrow mischievously.  
"Well, Mrs. Lena Adams Foster, I am a police officer." Stef started, as she set her coffee mug on the table in front of us. "We don't get days off, and if we did, who would save little damsels in distress like yourself from danger?"  
With one swift motion, Stef gently pounced on top of me and starting tickling me vigorously.

"Stef! Okay! Okay! I give up you win!"

Stef continued to tickle me until I couldn't take it anymore, she was trying to prove a point.  
"I'm sorry, what was that Mrs. Adams Foster? You need somebody to come to the rescue?"

The room filled with laughter and pleas of begging her to stop the tickle monster.

"Yes! Please! Save me!"

Stef couldn't stop laughing either.

"Haha, okay Lena, I will save you, my love."

Next thing I know I feel warm lips pressed against mine.

Stef pulls back and stares into my eyes.

"My love, my love, my love.." she gently whispers, a smile forming across her face "I love you, Mrs. Adams Foster."

She leans in again, and kisses me long, and hard. She deepens the kiss, taking her hand and cupping the side of my face while moving it below my jaw and to the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

_Mmmm. I have waited for this all day._

With Stefs' job, my hours at school, and all the kids; I barely got to see her much and it had taken a bit of a toll on our marriage but we managed. The kids were away at their grandparents, my parents, house for the weekend - and since there wasn't any school today, they were going to be back tomorrow. Stef and I finally have some time to reconnect.

She kissed my forehead and tucked my hair behind my ear.

_My body shuttered. _

It had been awhile.

I clear my throat.

"Ahem, so other than work, anything else planned for the evening?"

She smirked, stood up and walked over to her coat and grabbed a box out of the inside pocket.

My eyes followed her.

"Stef?"

She chuckled. "Did you really think I was going to forget?" She handed me the box. "Open it, my love."

Curiously I opened it.

Inside was a pair of beautiful pearl earrings.

"Oh my god...Stef, these are gorgeous!"

She smiled and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I figured it was an important night." She looked at me and winked.

"Oh and, go get ready, we've gotta be somewhere at 8."

I asked "where?"

She smiled, looked down at me, then back up "you'll see."


End file.
